deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Losers
The point of Death Battle is to pit two (in some cases more) characters against each other. Of course, there must be a loser, who dies of some gruesome death. They are listed here. 'Season 1 Losers' *'Boba Fett (Frozen/Head knocked off by Charged Shot)' *'Shang Tsung (Soul destroyed by the Raging Demon/Souls released)' *'Wonder Woman (Took a Kiss of Death)' *'Goomba (Smashed by a Koopa Shell)' *'Koopa Troopa (Retreated into shell when Goomba landed on him/Went spinning into a pool of lava/Skeleton melted)' *'Mike Haggar (Tackled out a window/Piledrived into the ground/Skull smashed)' *'Michelangelo (Arm and head cut off/Decapitated)' *'Donatello (Stabbed to death)' *'Raphael (Stabbed in the neck)' *'Zitz (Sliced in half)' *'Riptor (Face burned by acid/eaten and trapped in an egg/Thrown off a cliff/Unable to break free in time and crashed face first through the front of Boomstick's car)' *'Felicia (Sliced in half)' *'Kratos (Impaled through the head)' *'Bomberman (shot by harpoon and filed with 2 pumps of air/Blown up by his own bomb)' *'Shadow the Hedgehog (Super form'a time ran out before he could use Chaos Blast/Blasted by Vegeta's Final Flash/Disintegrated to ashes)' *'Mario (became exhausted/Back sawed open by Spin Dash)' *'Justin Bieber (stabbed in the leg by a knife/Hit by a speeding car and into a wall/incinerated by the car's explosion)' *'Rebecca Black (Launched face-first into a brick wall/incinerated by the car's explosion)' *'Harry Potter (scar on Forehead torn open/Impaled by a Lightsaber)' *'Chun-Li (Incinerated to a skeleton)' *'Starscream (Body Destroyed/Spark Eaten)' *'Doomguy (Blown to large pieces by Plasma Grenade)' *'Dr. Eggman (betrayed and Disintegrated by Metal Sonic along with his other robots)' *'Dr. Wily (unable to take down Metal sonic in time/Disintegrated by Metal Sonic along with his robots)' *'Princess Zelda (Head exploded from Mega Strike to the face)' *'Raiden (Smashed in half/Thrown to the Sun/incinerate)' *'Cloud Strife (Omnislash countered by a well placed slash/Launched in the air by many bombs/Sliced through the chest)' *'Batman (Limbs and Torso smashed off by powerful kick)' *'Pikachu (Head bitten off/Body shredded completely into blood in a blender/Dranken)' *'Goku (Slammed into the core inside of the Earth/caught in the earth's explosion/disintegrated)' 'Season 2 Losers' *'Lion-O (Crushed by He-Man/Eye of Thundera crushed to pieces/corpse eaten)' *'M. Bison (Ripped in half/Soul devoured/lifeless body disintegrated)' *'Ryu Hayabusa (Chest sliced/Slashed many times/Smashed through multiple floors)' *'Ivy Valentine (Turned into a frog/Crushed)' *'Bucky O'Hare (Choked/Head blasted apart by point-blank charged shot)' *'Terminator (arm forced to be pulled off/legs destroyed/Blown up from ruptured hydrogen fuel cells/skull stomped by robocop)' *'Luigi (Impaled through the chest by Magic Hand)' *'Venusaur (Flower cut off/Incinerated by Flame Burst/flower eaten)' *'Charizard (wings ripped off/choked/Exploded when filled with water from Hydro Pump)' *'Sektor (Blown up by Devastation Beam)' *'Gamera (left arm torn off/Red spiral beam blasted through shell/Exploded)' *'Captain America (Neck snapped and hung on lamppost/bottom half sliced off by shield)' *'Tigerzord (Sliced in half/Upper body blown up)' *'Ryu (Disintegrated into ashes by Scorpion's hellfire)' *'Deathstroke (Head cut off by Carbonadium Sword/Decapitated)' *'Majin Buu (Blasted into the Sun/Disintegrated)' *'Ragna the Bloodedge (Disintegrated by large energy blast)' *'Gaara (Crushed to death inside Sand Armor)' *'Boba Fett (Frozen by Ice Beam/Head blasted by charged shot/Body shattered to pieces)' *'Nightmare (Soul Edge destroyed by Dragonslayer)' *'Lex Luthor (Disintegrated by Uni-Beam)' *'Beast (Ripped in half from waist down)' *'Sam Fisher (communications hacked/electrocuted stabbed twice in the chest/Stabbed through the head by knife)' *'Darth Vader (Crushed by boulder/Disintegrated in lava)' *'Goku (refused to back down/choked/Shot through the head with heat vision/Brain fried and disintegrated)' *'Knuckles the Echidna (Smashed into mush by Hand Slap)' *'Wolverine (Decapitated/Head sliced into multiple pieces/unable to heal himself)' *'Dan Hibiki (tripped over Hercule's fuel less jet pack/Swallowed a capsule containing a jukebox/Exploded)' *'Tifa Lockhart (Neck snapped)' *'Mega Man (Blown to pieces in explosion)' *'Green Arrow (Head shot through by adamantium arrow)' *'Red & Charizard (Slashed into bits/Completely incinerated by Terra Force)' Season 3 Losers * [[Bayonetta|'Bayonetta']]' (Impaled through the stomach/Stabbed multiple times/Exploded into bloody chunks)' * [[Bowser|'Bowser']]' (Cursed to rapidly decay from inside/Blasted to pieces)' * Jak & Daxter (Frozen solid/Bodies shattered upon impact) * Quicksilver (Pulled into the Speed Force/Shot airborne all the way to Japan by lightning bolt/Impaled through the chest by Japanese statue) * Sweet Tooth (Sprayed in the face with Joker Venom/Suffocated and died from laughter) * [[Shadow the Hedgehog|'Shadow the Hedgehog']]' (Mind erased/time on super form ran out before he could use chaos control/slammed downward and Impaled through the chest by the bottom of a giant spoon)' 'Losers' Season 1 Star_wars_battlefront_boba_fett_render_by_zero0kiryu-d9gey84.png|'Boba Fett' Shang Tsung MK3.png|'Shang Tsung' Wonderwoman.png|'Wonder Woman' Run_Goomba_Run_Art.png|'Goomba' KoopaNSMB.png|'Koopa Troopa' haggar.png|'Mike Haggar' tmnt-michelangelo.png|'Michelangelo' Donatello_TMNT_2007.png|'Donatello' tmnt-raphael.png|'Raphael' Zitz boot.png|'Zitz' riptor.png|'Riptor' Darkstalkers Felicia.png|'Felicia' Kratos_Real.png|'Kratos' bomberman.png|'Bomberman' Shadow_rivals.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog' MarioNSMB2.png|'Mario' justin_bieber_png_2013_by_milubiieber-d60gtwe.png|'Justin Bieber' VwYq7.png|'Rebecca Black' Harry Potter.png|'Harry Potter' chun_li_by_br1ll0-d66pkh6.png|'Chun-Li' Starscreamg1.jpg|'Starscream' doomguy-color.png|'Doomguy' Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|'Dr. Eggman' Dr._Wily.png|'Dr. Wily' Zelda_png.png|'Princess Zelda' Raiden MK2.png|'Raiden' 200px-Cloud-FFVIIArt.png|'Cloud Strife' Batman MKvsDCU.png|'Batman (1st Appearance Only)' Pikachu.png|Pikachu Goku.png|'Goku' Season 2 Lion-O HQ.png|'Lion-O' SFA3_M._Bison.gif|'M. Bison' Ryu_Hayabusa_Transparent_Background.png|'Ryu Hayabusa' Ivy_Valentine.png|'Ivy Valentine' Bucky O'Hare.png|'Bucky O'Hare' Terminator-Robot-psd21839.png|'Terminator' Luigi1.png|'Luigi' pokemans_003.gif|'Venusaur' Charizard, the Flame Pokémon.png|'Charizard (1st time)' Sektor Klassic.png|'Sektor' Gamera Heisei.jpg|'Gamera' Captain America.png|'Captain America' Tigerzord in tiger form.jpg|'Tigerzord' Ryu SF.jpg|'Ryu' Deathstroke.png|'Deathstroke' Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu' File:Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|'Ragna the Bloodedge' GaaraShippuden1.png|'Gaara' Star_wars_battlefront_boba_fett_render_by_zero0kiryu-d9gey84.png|'Boba Fett' Nightmare.jpg|'Nightmare' Lex Luthor.PNG|'Lex Luthor' MarvelBeast.png|'Beast' Sam Fisher.png|'Sam Fisher' Darth Vader.png|'Darth Vader' Super Saiyan God Goku.png|'Goku' Knuckles the echinda.png|'Knuckles the Echidna' Wolverine.png|'Wolverine' Dan Hibiki 2.png|'Dan Hibiki' Tifa_Lockhart_art.png|'Tifa Lockhart' MegaManSSB4.png|'Mega Man' Green Arrow 1.png|'Green Arrow' Red & Charizard.png|'Red & Charizard' Season 3 Bayonetta (second game).png|'Bayonetta' Bowser_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_2.png|'Bowser' Playstation all stars br jak and daxter.png|'Jak & Daxter' Quicksilver, the son of Magneto.png|'Quicksilver' PSASBR Sweet Tooth.png|'Sweet Tooth' Shadow rivals.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog' Trivia *There are more losers than winners (56 losers and 47 winners) due to the amount of draws and more than 1 v 1 battles. *There are extra deaths that occur during certain battles. The deaths being: **The Red Goombas killed by a Koopa Shell from Goomba VS Koopa. **Princess Peach (controversial), Big the Cat, and Pedobear after being thrown out of various windows during Haggar VS Zangief. **A newborn baby Yoshi who was beaten and had his head bit off by Riptor and a Koopa Troopa (controversial) eaten by Yoshi and have the shell used as a projectile in Yoshi VS Riptor. **The butterfly who was sliced during Felicia VS Taokaka. **Bomberman's Rooey which exploded during Bomberman VS Dig Dug. **Rebecca Black's car driver, the Jonas Brothers, and Miley Cyrus during Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black. **All the robot minions excluding Metal Sonic & Magnet Man during Eggman VS Wily. **The entire earth except Dende at the end of Goku VS Superman. (where resurrected in the rematch). **The Thundercats after the Eye of Thundara was destroyed in He-Man VS Lion-O. **The 2 tarkatans at the start of Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. **The solider, Options B, and C from Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu. **Jago at the very end of Ivy VS Orchid. **Slippy Toad at the hands of the Righteous Indignation and the entire crew from the Righteous Indignation (minus Bucky O'Hare) from the Smart Bomb and crash from orbit. **The gun shop owner from Terminator VS RoboCop. **The army that tried to stop Godzilla, as well as the people who were likely in the buildings that were destroyed during the fight. **Lucrezia Noin, who was killed when her Gundam was blown up by a shot accidentally fired by Saba. **Several people on the bridge when Deadpool and Deathstroke clashed. **Most of Kirby's minor enemies throughout Kirby VS Majin Buu. **The entire plane of existence at the end of Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. **Two security guards for Pepper Potts' warehouse, after being shot by Lex Luthor in the beginning of Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. **Anna Grim who was killed when Otacon hijacked her plane and made it crash in Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. **The security guards killed by Sam in Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. **An Empire soldier choked by both combatants in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. **A Doombot that was crushed underneath a TIE fighter in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. **A T-Rex who got its head cut off his jaw in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. **Theoretically people in the skyscrapers and SGC building in Goku VS Superman 2. **Gekko bots cut to pieces by Wolverine in Wolverine VS Raiden. **The bouncer knockback by Yang in Yang VS Tifa. **Red being incinerated in Pokémon VS Digimon. **Madama Butterfly killed by Dante's Yamato in Dante VS Bayonetta. **Several of Bowser's Minions in Bowser VS Ganon **A seagull killed by Ratchet's ship in Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter. **The gangster who was hit by Captain America's police car in Flash VS Quicksilver. **Drivers and Bus passengers who were hit by Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck while fighting over the wheel of the truck in Joker VS Sweet Tooth. *Bomberman was the first combatant killed by his own weapon. *Starscream is the only Death Battle combatant to lose who technically didn't die since his Spark is immortal. *Nightmare and Lion-O are currently the only losers who were killed by a certain object being destroyed. (The Eye of Thundera and Soul Edge) *Pikachu is currently the smallest Death Battle loser *Terminator is currently the youngest Death Battle loser. *Gamera is currently the largest Death Battle loser. *Raiden is currently the oldest Death Battle loser *Boba Fett, Batman, Goku, Charizard and Shadow are the only Death Battle losers to appear in another Death Battle. **Batman is the only character to have both lost and won. **Charizard is the only character to get both sprites and 3D models in the same season, he's also the only character to have lost in both episode appearances during the same season he appears in. **Boba Fett and Goku are the only combatants to lose both of their Death Battles to the same character. **A T-Shirt of Death Battle that was made by ScrewAttack contains entire Season 1 Losers and first-five Season 2 Losers *Mega Man has the distinction of his actual death being difficult to determine due to only a distance shot of the explosion before his demise being shown. It is unknown if this was caused by Mega Man overheating via his dual mega busters and exploding or if due to his opponent Astro Boy's impact into him. Category:Death Battle Loser